Last Thursday, Nadia walked to a grocery store in the morning and, after browsing for 25 minutes, decided to buy a loaf of bread for $2.51. Nadia handed the salesperson $8.53 for her purchase. How much change did Nadia receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Nadia received, we can subtract the price of the loaf of bread from the amount of money she paid. The amount Nadia paid - the price of the loaf of bread = the amount of change Nadia received. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ Nadia received $6.02 in change.